1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a glove, more particularly to a baseball or softball glove.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional baseball glove 1 is made of a leather material, and has a glove body 10 including a palm side panel (not shown), and a back side panel 11 opposite to and interconnected with the palm side panel to form a hand-receiving chamber (not visible). The hand-receiving chamber includes an index finger pocket 13. The back side panel 11 is formed with a through hole 12 that communicates with the hand-receiving chamber and that is located below a back side of the index finger pocket 13.
In use, a player's hand is inserted into the hand-receiving chamber, and the player's index finger 2 (shown in phantom lines)-extends out of the glove body 10 via the through hole 12 so as to contact an outer surface of the back side panel 11. One of the reasons why the conventional baseball glove 1 is so constructed is to reduce the vibration that is transmitted to the index finger 2 during catching of a ball so that injury or pain to the index finger 2 can be minimized. This is made possible since the leather-made glove body 10 has good shock-absorption characteristics, and the index finger 2 can rely on both the palm side panel and the back side panel 11 of the glove body 10 for cushioning against the impact force of the ball during catching of the same. If the index finger 2 is disposed inside the glove body 10, the impact force is only minimally absorbed by the palm side panel of the glove body 10 before being transferred to the index finger 2. This often results in injury or pain to the index finger 2. Another reason why the conventional baseball glove 1 is so structured is to permit air to circulate within the glove body 10 so that sweating of the player's hand can be reduced.
However, since the outer surface of the back side panel 11 is smooth, the index finger 2 slips easily and cannot be retained comfortably on the back side panel 11 of the glove body 10.